1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of snow shovel constructions in general, and in particular to scoop style snow shovel constructions.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 841,848; 2,165,314; 4,538,847; and 4,559,726, the prior art is replete with contoured scoop style snow shovel constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they do not represent the final word in snow shovel constructions of their type.
To begin with, the primary objective of a contoured scoop style snow shovel is to move snow in a lateral fashion across the face of the scooped blade in the most efficient and practical matter possible, while also reducing the amount of effort expended during that task in an ergonomically efficient fashion.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among homeowners and the like, for a new and improved contoured snow shovel construction that employs a reinforced tapered scoop style blade having a unique braced dual handle arrangement that maximizes the work produced per unit of energy expended and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.